Ruffnut the hair stylist
by captainfalcon099
Summary: 200 word's longer ruffnut unleashes her inner hair styling ability's


You need a haircut, that was what hiccup had heard all week from everybody. As hiccup walked down the paved road he looked as the women of berk from sizes small to tall laughed and snickerd at his over length hair. They pointed and laughed until one day he asked ruffnut his brand new girlfriend with the seemingly perfect gold hair. Well it is a little long she mumbled walking to and fro his mop like hair. Since you have great hair can you fix mine hiccup assumed. Just because I have perfectly perfect hair doesn't mean I can make just any one's hair look as good mine she said. But since you clearly are desperate I will help. Desperate he thought to him self while looking in a mirror at his long rusty colored hair. Now get in the chair she ordered hiccup, putting a towel over his neck area to prevent itchy hair to get in his clothes and disturb the cutting and styling session. Let me see here ruff said to her self, nothing scissor's can't fix. So she pulled the biggest pair out of the jar shaped object. Whoa let's try a smaller set there ruff hiccup said worriedly. So she got the slightly smaller pair and whispered baby at the back of his head hoping he wouldn't notice the insult. Then she began to cut and snip the hair away from his head. Done with the back, she said just a little more and, WHACK, she made a face of shear and utter terror as she inspected hiccup's hair. Ruff had just cut a large square portion out of his hair. Not being able to see the accident hiccup garbed a nearby mirror and look in shock at missing section of hair, more like missing field of hair. Hiccup stood up out of the chair covering the back of his head. And said um..I think I'll have this finished up at the barber nearby leaving the house. Ruffnut plumped in the chair felling bad for ruining hiccup's hair, but the she had an idea. He won't be the only person in berk with terrible hair she said grabbing a pair of scissors. Moment's later hiccup was being thrown out the door of the barber shop for somehow destroying the chair, 4 mirror's, and spilling the water they kept the comb's in. Standing up while brushing the dirt off his vest, hiccup noticed ruffnut running at him. But something was different he thought not seeing her hair yet. Finally noticing her hair, ruff had chopped one full braid off and let the other side flow free. When she made it to hiccup, she said look now we both have horrible hair pointing at her 's and his. You didn't hiccup said surprised, how long Are you keeping your hair like that he said. As long as it take's untill your's grow's back she said smiling. And then hiccup's heart melted where he stood in the street knowing that she did care about him. All he said was, thank's while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Both walking down the street with slightly deformed hair. Month's later hiccup's had grown back to normal, ruffnut's not so much. Just now noticing that her hair was about five time's longer then hiccup's. It's going to take at least another couple Month's to get her hair back to length to have the other braid back. Hiccup walking by noticing ruff deep in thought, so he ask what's wrong, she said nothing but hiccup watched as she grabbed her one braid. I think I can help he said, gimme a few hour's or a day he said running to the forge. As he left ruffnut watched whispering, I hope he can help. Exactly one day and four hour's later hiccup arrived at ruff's house at the bottom of the hill. He knocked on the door hellaciously and then waiting, ruff opened the door and said, oh hey hiccup...come in lacking the shine in her voice. Hiccup rushed in saying I've got the solution to your hair problem. And then he pulled out a fake braid out of his inner vest pocket. Then hiccup said close your eye's, he gently laid a hand on her neck while attaching the braid to where ruff had cut the other off. Done hiccup said stepping back, as ruff opens her eye's she immediately ran to a mirror in the other room. All hiccup heard was a high pitched squeal of happiness. Ruffnut flew back into the room and threw her arm's around hiccup, And said I love it. Giving him a quick peck on the lip's while holding his hand's, looking surprised hiccup said I take it you like it. Ruff gently whispered in his ear saying, I love it. 


End file.
